Yugioh! DE - Episode 087
Touch of Blade I Synopsis Cole forces Shy to experience a true psychic duel. Cameron must control his rage. Summary Kaiba Dome Cameron is reeling in from Cole's attack. Serena, Lucy, and Clarissa rush over to Cameron, and the thick fog clears. Serena and Lucy share glances; a thick fog does not clear that fast. Clarissa helps Cameron remain standing, and she asks what happened. Lucy asks where Shaheen is. Serena asks where Cameron's parents are. Exasperated, Cameron projects his power of wind, demanding everyone stop talking. Cameron's eyes briefly flicker pure black. Cameron immediately apologizes as he briefly lost his temper and is in pain. He then asks them to please back away. Clarissa says Cameron needs help, but he says they cannot cause a scene in public. The three women remember there are still people around who begin to stare at them. Cameron recalls the piercing sensation he felt months ago in his abdomen repeating itself. Cameron stands tall and says it's not the first time he's been stabbed. Cameron says they need to get back to the hotel and will discuss the situation there. Cameron and Clarissa's tournament bodyguards have been watching them from afar and notice Cameron in pain. They begin to walk over, and Cameron quickly lies to say he has stomach cramps from the stadium food. Cameron's bodyguard notes Cameron's friend has left but did not actually see her leave with anyone. He believes that the plan was for them to take her home. Cameron promises her father came to get her instead. He asks that they go to the car. Cameron does so in wincing pain. Kidnapping Shy Spirit World In the Spirit World, Cole takes Shy to the Saber Vault. He finally lets go and Shy separates herself from him. Shy shouts that he stabbed her friend. Cole says he only gave Cameron two bruises. He adds that Cameron is actually fairly tough as it was not the first time Cole had stabbed Cameron to Shy's surprise. Shy demands to know where they are. Cole first introduces Shy to the X-Saber and vice-versa, and Shy shakes at the sight of the powerful Duel Spirits who can kill her. Cole tells Shy to relax; they will not kill her. He says it has something to do with balance of the elements and envoys. Cole calmly says they are in the Duel Terminal Dimension. He suspects she has been here before just not in the land of the X-Saber but the Ice Barrier. Gottams, speaks and welcomes Shy to their battleground. He supposes she is wondering why her Spirit Partner is not here. He says that she is of Ice Barrier, so they need to travel from water to reach them. They cannot just appear by her side. Gottams explains that the Saber Vault is the home of the X-Saber. Shy acknowledges Cole's new, less intimidating demeanor. Cole promises he's not a sociopath. He says Cameron simply drives him insane, and he cannot be around him. Cole says he has been escaping to the Saber Vault every night for the last two weeks to avoid being around him. In a flashback, Cole has been coming to the dimension and fighting the archetype for hours to distract himself from Cameron. Cole says Cameron has not learned to physically travel to the Spirit World yet, so his signal cannot reach him. Cole shakes and says he that signal: that urge, the instinctive desire to be around Cameron to be near him to let him use his power. Cole says he can turn off the his connection to the signal but it takes active effort. He says Shy experiences it as well. Shy admits to that but says it has never driven her to attack him and kidnap someone. Cole asks if Cameron is her boyfriend. Shy insists she is not, and Cole then wonders why she puts up no resistance to the signal. Rather, she leaps into his arms and tries to hold his hand. Cole says he could see them, and it was disgusting but notes it does not matter. Those feelings or bursts of emotion are lies. He asks her how she felt around Cameron before she discovered her connection to the Ice Barrier. Shy admits to herself that she did not think of Cameron beyond what anyone else would think: he's quiet, dispassionate, non-reactive and non-confrontational, but a very good duelist and friendly if spoken to. Cole says her silence is very telling. Cole describes that signal like a drug, a sense of euphoria for them to be around Cameron and to touch him. And when they are away from him, an increasing sense of emptiness and panic until he is too far away for the signal to affect them. Cole describes that the signal makes him a shell of who he is. The signal makes him hate battle, not want to fight, not need to fight, satisfaction with just living. Shy shares her similar sensation of peace but Cole reasserts it is just a lie. Hotel Cameron arrives at the hotel and walks inside as if there is no problem, but he is truly furious about the pain. Cameron walks to the elevators and sees a child coming out of it with her parents. The child looks at Cameron and screams. She tells her parents Cameron's eyes are black. Cameron loos at a reflection of himself and notices his eyes are exactly as the girl describes. Cameron quickly corrects the issue and looks at the parents. The parents do not see an issue with Cameron's eyes and deeply apologize for their daughter's outburst, but Cameron politely brushes it off. In the elevator, Genex Dragon tells Cameron to calm down. He needs to control his anger. Cameron says he has been stabbed twice and Cole has taken Shy to God-knows-where. Furthermore, Shy's father is expecting them. Genex Dragon tells Cameron it can sense Shy in the Spirit World but cannot track her. Cameron demands to know why not, and Genex Dragon says that he would be able to but Cameron gave Shy "Genex Undine" and "Hydro Genex", which are the two spirit connected to the Ice Barrier. Cameron remembers why he gave Shy those cards to make her feel secure when he's not around, and now he cannot find her without them. Cameron steps out of the elevator to Clarissa's hotel door. Moments later, Clarissa, Serena, and Lucy arrive. Serena lets Cameron in, and helps place him on one of the beds. Clarissa explains to her mother that Cameron had been stabbed again. Serena is confused and Lucy explains this happened similarly months ago. Lucy lifts Cameron's shirt to reveal two large dark purple bruises in his left abdomen and right rib cage. The left bruise is more severe as Cole had stabbed there previously. Impending Experience In the Spirit World, Cole continues to explain what they are actually doing is giving Cameron their energy to enhance his powers; he calls Cameron a parasite. Shy believes the connection is symbiotic. Cameron enhances her powers, and she enhances his in a loop. Shy does not believe that relationship is harmful. She wants to know why she's here and what she has to do with Cameron and his signal. Cole says Shy is here for several reasons. He says that the X-Saber and Ice Barrier hate each other; he agrees with Shy's statement that they are in control, but it is still an instinct to hate her. Second, Cole says he wants to destroy Cameron: destroy that signal. Cole lets Shy know he thinks Cameron is a fine, genuine individual. Cole says he hates Cameron's power, not the person. While he already intended to crush him in the quarterfinals to bring conclusion to their previous duel that Forrest interrupted, their quarterfinal can help him sever Cameron's connection to him permanently. Shy asks how that's possible. Cole says Cameron can probably learn to sever the connection on his own, but he wants to make that connection a non-option entirely. He needs to crush Cameron when that connection is severed on its own. He refers to that emptiness he felt from Cameron when he delivered a psychic attack. Cole says he felt Cameron's rage when he projected killing intent onto Shy. Cole says that Cameron's rage was of utter darkness and emptiness. Cole does not fully understand why; as he is not the Envoy of Genex, but he does know after the attack, he had no urge to be near Cameron. Their connection was severed and Cole said he felt perfectly normal. Shy solemnly attests she felt the same: Cameron's emptiness but not feeling him at all. Cole says he wants to get back to that. He wants to be perfectly normal and stay that way. He wants to defeat Cameron at his angriest, which he believes will sever their connection permanently. Cole says he does not truly know or care what relationship Cameron and Shy have, but Cameron cares enough about her to sink into absolute darkness if she is harmed or even threatened. Therefore, Cole tells Shy exactly what he's going to do to her. He's going to duel her, and in the duel he will destroy her Ice Barrier Spirit Partners, cut her up, maim her, and then bring her back to the human world. "Alive", he assures. Cole then says he's going to dump her bloody body in an alley for Cameron to find. Cole decides to give a visual of her impending experience. He says he had to battle the X-Saber to earn their respect, a battle against each Synchro Monster to add their energy and power in his Deck. Cole says their are eight "X-Saber" Synchro Monsters, and he removes his shirt to reveal a series of heinous scars and battle wounds from each of those eight battles. Cole actually says there have been more battles, but those wounds heal: these have not. Shy is even more shaken with fear as Cole intends to do exactly that to her. Shy is horrified Cole could even think about doing something to a person. Cole says that's how the X-Saber simply are, and he says Shy wanted to be an ally. If she cannot handle a simply beating, they could not be allies at all. Searching for Shaheen Serena quickly leaves to get ice. Cameron explains what Genex Dragon said about Shy being in the Spirit World, but he cannot track her without "Genex Undine" or "Hydro Genex". Clarissa asks why he does not have them, and Cameron explains why. Lucy surmises Cameron cannot yet sense people he's connected to across dimensions since the Spirit World is simply another dimension, and he does not know how to travel there. Frustrated, Cameron asks what they do, just wait for Cole and Shy to come back. He reminds them that Shy's parents are expecting her. He adds that without Owen, he cannot even dream his way into the Spirit World. Angry, Cameron's eyes continue to flicker black, which alarms Lucy and Clarissa. Cameron asks if Lucy or Clarissa can travel to the Spirit World. Clarissa admits she cannot. Lucy says she can but not to the dimension Cameron is connected to; she reminds him that there are 12 Duel Dimensions. Serena returns with the ice, and Clarissa asks her mother how Cameron can get to the Spirit World. She explains Cameron's limitations so far. Serena asks Cameron what he's specifically bonded to. Cameron says he is bonded to the "Genex" archetype. Serena tells Cameron that he then has to focus on Genex, specifically "Genex Undine" and "Hydro Genex". Even if he cannot find Shy specifically, he can find his spirits. Since she is in possession of them, he'll find her, but to do so Cameron has to be relaxed. The Psychic Duel Begins Undine Duel Disk Cole puts back on his shirt and warns that the rules of combat are different in the Spirit World. Everything is real, so the damage she will take will all be real. The same applies to him of course. Cole materializes a Duel Disk, a personalized one fashioned by the power of X-Saber. Cole tells Shy to materialize hers, and Shy says she does not know how. She has mentally traveled to the Spirit World but never physically and never actually battled anyone. Cole sighs and tells her to figure it out because they are dueling whether she wants to or not. If she does not materialize her Duel Disk, then he will just go first, skip her turns, and deliver direct assaults. Cole says it would not be fun for him to cut up a defenseless person, but if he needs to do so, he will. Shy realizes Cole is serious about maiming her. She tells herself to focus, and her pocket glows. Genex Undine emerges from her pocket and materializes beside her, confusing Cole. He knows that card belongs to Cameron and wonders why she has it. Shy explains that Cameron gave it to her to make her feel calm when he's not around. Shy speaks to Genex Undine, who replies in beeps, but she understands it as it's power is fueled by the Ice Barrier. Genex Undine transforms itself into a Duel Disk for Shaheen. Shaheen agrees to duel Cole. She arms her Duel Disk with her Deck. She activates it to begin their duel. Cole is pleased and offers her the chance to go first, saying he does have some manners. Shy notes how Cole duels. He likes to swarm and use "Saber Slash". He also likes to use "XX-Saber Hyunlei" to clear his opponent's Spell/Traps to deliver quick, easy attacks. Shy sets a monster and activates Continuous Spell: “Child’s Play”. Shy's set monster will be protected from "Saber Slash", and "Child's Play" will allows her to gain 300 LP each time Cole summons a monster, taking advantage of his swarming tactics. Even if Cole summons "Hyunlei", she'll still gain 900 LP at least and Cole will have only destroyed a single Spell/Traps. Real Pain Cole says he's already bored. Cole iterates what he knows from the X-Saber on Ice Barrier tactics: defense, slow-dueling, contingencies. They lack the gall to just fight by throwing everything at their opponent. Cole decides to offer and example. He summons "XS-Saber Boggart Knight" then "X-Saber Airbellum" and "XX-Saber Fautroll". Instead of materializing, Cole's "X-Saber" monsters already exist in the gallows of the Saber Vault. They merely leap down and join Cole's side. Cole then Synchro Summons "X-Saber Urbellum" and revives "Boggart Knight" with "Fautroll's" ability. Cole's swarming awards Shy 1500 LP, and Shy revealed to have since discarded "Maxx "C"", whose effect allowed her to draw 1 card this turn for each of Cole's Special Summons. Shy effectively draws 4 cards. Cole shrugs, saying it would not make sense for Shy to only have WATER or Ice Barrier monsters in her Deck. He has to believe she is competent on some level. He then says it's time to have fun. He activates “Book of Taiyou” to force Shy's set monster to face-up Attack Position. Shy’s set monster is “Mother Grizzly”. Cole notes the typical strategy: use “Mother Grizzly” to summon more of itself to Deck Thin and get the Ice Barrier monster she really wants for a Synchro Summon or Tribute Summon. Cole says he will not allow it. He equips "Mother Grizzly" with “Mist Body”, so it cannot be destroyed by battle. Cole then activates “Draw Acting”. Now, at the end of the turn, Cole can draw a card each time a monster he controls attacked a monster but did not destroy it by battle. Cole has "Urbellum" attack "Mother Grizzly" and specifically asks it to attack its right leg. Shy is confused by the command. "Urbellum" slashes "Mother Grizzly" in the leg, but it is not destroyed. Shy feels a sharp pain and sees her right leg has been slashed and spilling blood. Shy collapses and wants to know what's happening. Shy says her monster should have defended her from the attack. Cole smiles and says normally it would. The damage Shy would normally feel would come only from effect damage or direct attacks, but Cole reminds her that he is a psychic duelist. He simply has not expanded on the mechanics of his abilities. Cole says he's able to make any damage or destruction an opponent's monster experiences reflect back onto the opponent. The damage Shy actually feels will be proportional to the LP damage she takes, so she won't pass out or feel much if her monster is destroyed and she only takes 100 damage. He notes the damage to her right leg is a reflection of the pain "Mother Grizzly" feels and 800 damage. He adds that the reverse does not hold. Just because she can gain LP from "Child's Play" the pain is not minimized. At most, "Child's Play" only reduces the blood loss. Cole then says he has two more monsters to attack. He tells "Boggart Knight" to slash "Mother Grizzly" in the arm and "Fautroll" to slash the monster in the neck, alarming Shy but then changing his answer to her right foot. They do so and Shy feels the pain of a blade slashing her arm for 500 damage and foot pierced for 1000 damage. Shy's right shoe seep blood, and grips the open wound on her arm. Cole asks Shy what she think would have happened if he had his monsters slash "Mother Grizzly's" throat, causing Shy to grip her neck in terror. She grips her neck with her bloodied hand as well. Cole is amused but mocks Shy's lack of knowledge of her own potential, but he's not going to help her figure it out. He's going to enjoy watching her slowly bleed out, noting that the Saber Vault is stained with old blood anyways. Cole admits some of it is his. Shy says he is insane. Cole says he is a warrior, and this is the reality of battle. Cole notes he can now draw 3 cards via "Draw Acting". Retaliating Shy says Cole is right. She remembers her psychic duel against Brendan Rice. She rendered Brendan's power useless because her card effects sealed them, but this psychic duel is different. Cole is much stronger than Brendan, and the only way for her to shut down Cole's power is to not take any damage. Shy admits her Deck does not have such effects. Shy says she has to retaliate and does so by destroying "Mother Grizzly" with "Big Wave Small Wave" and summoning "Blizzard Princess". She activates "Diffusion Wave Motion", paying 1000 LP to allow her "Blizzard Princess" to attack all monsters Cole controls. Shy does not feel any pain from paying LP because it is not Cole who is inflicting damage. Cole smiles at the empowered ice princess. Cole stretches his arms out wide and tells Shy to give him his best shot. At Shy's command, "Blizzard Princess" swings its massive mace that bludgeons and destroys all of Cole's monsters and delivers him 1900 total points of damage. Cole feels the pain of the attacks and grips his stomach. He notes that "Blizzard Princess" attacks all of his monsters' abdomens in one massive attack. Cole then coughs up blood and smiles. He says maybe he and Shy can be friends and she has gotten up to strike back even if it is painful to lift her arm or stand on her bloody leg. Shy notes she has yet to Normal Summon, so she sets a monster to end her turn. Cole licks the blood off his lips, wondering how much more fun he and Shy will have. Featured Duel: Shaheen Anderson vs. Cole Flanagan Turn 1: Shy Shy sets a monster and activates Continuous Spell: “Child’s Play” to gain 300 LP each time Cole summons a monster. Turn 2: Cole Cole Normal Summons “XX-Saber Boggart Knight” (1900/1000) (Shy 4000 > 4300) and uses its effect to Special Summon “X-Saber Airbellum" (1600/200) from his hand in Attack Position upon Normal Summon (Shy 4300 > 4600). Shy activates "Maxx "C"" in her hand, discarding it to draw 1 card each time Cole Special Summons this turn. She draws a card. Controlling 2 "X-Saber" monsters, Cole Special Summons “XX-Saber Faultroll” (2400/1800) from his hand in Attack Position (Shy 4600 > 4900). Shy draws 1 card. Cole tunes "Boggart Knight" with "Airbellum" to Synchro Summon “X-Saber Urbellum” (2200/1300) in Attack Position (Shy 4900 > 5200). Shy draws 1 card. Cole activates the second effect of "Fautroll" to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "X-Saber" monster from his GY. He Special Summons “Boggart Knight” in Attack Position (Shy 5200 > 5500). Shy draws 1 card. He activates “Book of Taiyou” to force Shy's set monster to face-up Attack Position. Shy’s set monster is “Mother Grizzly” (1400/1000). Cole equips “Mother Grizzly” with “Mist Body”, so it cannot be destroyed by battle. Cole activates “Draw Acting”. Now, at the end of the turn, Cole can draw a card each time a monster he controls attacked a monster but did not destroyed it by battle. “Urbellum”, “Boggart Knight”, and “Faultroll” attack “Mother Grizzly” (Shy 5500 > 4700 > 4200 > 3200). Since “Urbellum” inflicted Battle Damage while Shy has at least 4 cards in her hand, its effect forces Shy to place a card in her hand at the top of her Deck. During the End Phase, Cole draws 3 cards. Turn 3: Shy Shy activates “Big Wave Small Wave”, which allows her to destroy "Mother Grizzly" then Special Summon another WATER monster from her hand. She Special Summons “Blizzard Princess” (2800/2100) in Attack Position. Shy pays 1000 LP (Shy 3200 > 2200) to activates “Diffusion Wave Motion”, which allows “Blizzard Princess” to attack all of Cole’s monsters, and it does. “Souza”, “Boggart Knight”, and “Faultroll” are all destroyed (Cole 4000 > 3400 > 2500 > 2100). She sets a monster. *''Duel continues next episode'' Featured Cards Navigation Category:Cole's Duels Category:Shy's Duels